


Latin Karaoke Night

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Latin Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler, Shelby, Chase and Riley go to a Karaoke bar after a long day of working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> All the song they're going to sing are in Spanish but don't worry i transited thanks to Google Transit.

Latin Karaoke Night

After a long day of fighting monsters, Heckyl, and working in the Dino Bite Café. The Rangers decided to go out of the night to have some fun with each other. Koda, Kendall, and Ivan didn’t want to go because they were busy doing something else of the night. Tyler, Chase, Riley and Shelby went to this new Karaoke bar that opened six months ago near the dinosaur museum. They all went as a group, when they got to the bar there was a sign that said, “Friday Nights are Latin Night.”

“Is today Friday, guys.” Shelby asked.

“Yes, which means its Latin Night in this Karaoke bar.” Tyler said with a smile on his face.

They all walked into the bar. The place liked nice, here were tables everywhere, a lot of lights, the stage was big and there we not a lot of people their. Near the stage was a sign up sheet that said name and the name of the song you want to sing.

“Chase do you want to sing a song together?” Tyler asked Chase.

“Sure thing mate.” Chase said with a smile on his face.

“Riley do you want to sing a song together?” Shelby asked her best friend.

“Sure I always wanted to sing a song with my best friend.” Riley said to Shelby with a smile on his face.

Tyler and Chase decided to sing a song called Cuando Me Enamoro. They were going to sing to Shelby and Riley because Tyler has a crush on Shelby and Chase has a crush on Riley. Shelby and Riley decided to sing a song called La Vida Es Un Carnaval.

“Tyler do you want to sing a song together?” Shelby asked Tyler.

“I don’t know Shelby.” Tyler said.

“Come on it will be fun.” Shelby said.

“I’m still no sure.” Tyler said.

“Fine be that way.” Shelby said with a mad look on her face.

Shelby wrote that she will be sing a song called No Me Queda Mas.

“Riley do you want to sing a song with me?” Chase asked Riley.

“Ok Chase.” Riley said.

Chase and Riley we going to sing a song called Quizas, Quizas, Quizas. It was time for the show to begin, so the gang found a table and sat down waiting for their turn.

“Next up are Tyler and Chase singing Cuando Me Enamoro by Enrique Iglesias.” Announcement Guy said.

Tyler and Chase when up and the music started to play and started to sing.

**(** Tyler and Chase)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Tyler)

Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo (If I could get off a star from the sky)  
Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces (I would not think twice)  
Porque Te quiero, ay (Because I love you, oh)  
Hasta un lucero (Up to Lucero)

(Chase)

Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento (And if I had the sinking of a feeling)  
Seria un velero en la isla (It would be a sailboat on the island)  
De tus deseos, de tus deseos (Your desires, your desires)

(Tyler)

Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo (But inside I can not understand)  
Y a veces me pierdo (And sometimes I get lost)

(Tyler and Chase)

Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
A veces desespero (Sometimes despair)  
Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro (When I least expect, I fall)  
Se detiene el tiempo (The time stops)  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo (There comes the soul to the body)  
Sonrío, cuando me enamoro (I smile when I fall)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Chase)

Si la Luna seria tu premio (If the moon would be your prize)  
Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa (I swear to do anything)  
(Tyler and Chase)

Por ser su dueño, ay (Because its owner, ay)

(Chase)  
Por ser su dueño (Being the owner)

(Tyler)

Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto (And if in your dreams do not follow asleep)  
De mis lamentos (My cries)  
En tus sueños no sigas dormida, (In your dreams do not follow asleep)  
Que es verdadero, ay (That is true, ay)  
No es UN sueño, no (Not a dream, not)

Me alegro que a veces al final (I’m glad that sometimes end)  
No encuentres su momento, oh no (Not a dream, not)

(Tyler and Chase)

Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
A veces desespero (Sometimes despair)  
Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro (When I least expect, I fall)  
Se detiene el tiempo (The time stops)  
me viene el Alma al cuerpo (There comes the soul to the body)  
Sonrío, sonrío (I smile, I smile)

Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
A veces desespero (Sometimes despair)  
Cuando me enamoro (When I Fall in Love)  
Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro (When I least expect, I fall)

(Chase)  
Se detiene el tiempo (The time stops)

(Together)  
Me viene el Alma al cuerpo (There comes the soul to the body)  
Sonrió, cuando me enamoro (He smiled when I fall)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

After they song Shelby and Riley could believe how good Tyler and Chase sang in Spanish together.

“You guys were great” Shelby said well hugging Tyler.

“Thanks Shelby.” Tyler said well blushing and smiling it away.

“Next are Shelby and Riley with La Vida Es Un Carnaval by the wonderful Celia Cruz.” Announcement guy said.

Shelby and Riley stepped up onto the stage. The music started to play and Shelby and Riley began to sing together.

(Shelby)

Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual, (Anyone who thinks that life is unfair)  
tiene que saber que no es asi, (have to know that it is not)  
que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla. (That life is beautiful, you have to live it.)

(Riley)  
Todo aquel que piense que esta solo y que esta mal, (Anyone who thinks they are alone and wrong)  
tiene que saber que no es asi, (have to know that it is not)  
que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien. (That no one is alone in life, there is always someone.)

(Shelby and Riley)  
-Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval, (Oh, do not mourn, that life is a carnival)  
-Y es mas bello vivir cantando. (And it is more beautiful to live singing.)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval (which life is a carnival)  
-y las penas se van cantando. (And the penalties are singing)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval, (which life is a carnival)  
-Y es mas Bello vivir cantando. (And the penalties are singing)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval (which life is a carnival)  
-y las penas se van cantando (and the penalties are singing).

 (Shelby)

Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel, (Anyone who thinks that life is always cruel)  
tiene que saber que no es asi, (have to know that it is not)  
que tan solo hay momentos malos, y todo pasa. (There are just bad times, and everything happens)

(Riley)  
Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar, (Anyone who thinks that this will never change)  
tiene que saber que no es asi, (have to know that it is not)

(Shelby and Riley)  
que al mal tiempo buena cara, y todo cambia. (That the good face, and everything happens)  
-Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es UN carnaval, (Oh, do not mourn, that life is a carnival)  
-Y es mas bello vivir cantando. (And it is more beautiful to live singing)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval (which life is a carnival)  
-y las penas se van cantando. (And the penalties are singing)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval, (which life is a carnival)  
-Y es mas bello vivir cantando. (And it is more beautiful to live singing)  
-Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, do not mourn)  
-que la vida es un carnaval (which life is a carnival)  
-y las penas se van cantando. (And the penalties are singing)

 (Shelby)

-Carnaval (Carnival)  
Es para reir (It is to laugh)  
-No hay que llorar (Not to mourn)  
Para Gozar (to Gozar)

(Riley)  
-Carnaval (Carnival)  
Para disfrutar (To enjoy)  
-Hay que vivir cantando (There’s live singing)

(Shelby)  
-Carnaval (Carnival)  
La vida es un carnaval (Life is a party)  
-No hay que llorar (Not to mourn)  
Todo podemos cantar (All we can sing)

(Riley)  
-Carnaval (Carnival)  
Ay, Señores (Oh, Gentlemen)  
-Hay que vivir cantando (There’s live singing)

(Shelby)  
-carnaval (Carnival)  
Todo aquel que piense (Anyone thinking)  
-No hay que llorar( Not to mourn)  
que la vida es cruel( that life is cruel)

(Riley)  
-Carnaval( Carnival)  
Nunca estar solo( Never be alone)

(Shelby and Riley)  
-Hay que vivir cantando( There’s live singing)  
Dios esta con el( God is with)  
Para aquellos que se quejan tanto.( For those who complain much)  
Para aquellos que solo critican.( For those who just criticize)  
Para aquellos que usan las armas.( For those who use weapons)  
Para aquellos que nos contaminan.( For those who pollute us)  
Para aquellos que hacen la guerra.( For those who make war)  
Para aquellos que viven pecando.( For those who live in sin)  
Para aquellos nos maltratan.( For those who mistreat us)  
Para aquellos que nos contagion.( For those who contagion us)

 

Everyone claps for then. Tyler and Chase couldn’t believe that Shelby and Riley sang in Spanish so goes.

“You guys were great too.” Tyler said well he was hugging Shelby.

“Thanks Tyler.” Shelby said well blushing and smiled throw it.

After a couple of people went the gang was at the table drinking and enjoying each other’s company. After the last person performed Tyler went up to the announcer guy. Told him he wanted to surprise Shelby and sing the song she wanted to sing with him.

“Next is Shelby and she is singing “No Me Queda Mas” by the beautiful Selena.

The music started playing, when Shelby was about to sing, Tyler got up, and started to walk away. Shelby sow this, was kind of sad but she started to sing.

(Shelby)  
No me queda mas (I have no more)  
Que perderme en un abismo (Who lost in a abyss)  
De tristeza y lagrimas (Sadness and tears)  
No me queda mas (I have no more)

Tyler goes up to the stage with a microphone in his hand ready to surprise Shelby.  
Que aguantar bien mi derrota (That hold up well my defeat)  
Y brindarte felicidad (And bring you happiness)  
(Tyler)  
No me queda mas (I have no more)

Shelby was shocked to see Tyler.  
Si tu regreso hoy seria (If your return today serious)  
Una imposibilidad (An impossibility)  
Y esto que no era amor (And this was not love)  
Lo que hoy niegas (What today refuse)  
Lo que dices (What you say)  
Que nunca paso (That never happened)  
Es el mas dulce recuerdo (It is the sweetest memory)  
De mi vida (Of my life)  
(Shelby)  
Yo tenia una esperanza (I had a hope)  
En el fondo de mi alma (In the bottom of my soul)  
Que un dia te quedaras (One day you stay you)  
Tu conmigo (You with me)

(Tyler)  
Y aun guardaba una ilusion (And even he kept an illusion)  
Que alimentaba el corazon (That feed the heart)  
Mi corazon que hoy tiene que verte (My heart that today has to see)  
Como solo amigo (As one friend)  
(Tyler and Shelby)  
Y aunque vivi enamorada (And thought I lived in love)  
Y totalmente equivocada (And totally wrong)  
No me importa (I do not care)  
Porque esto si fuera amor (Because this if love)  
Por mi parte (For me)  
Lo mas lindo (Cutest)  
El mas grande amor (The greatest love)  
Y aunque siempre lo renuncies( And although you always give up)  
Para mi( For me)  
Fue lo mas bello( It was the most beautiful) 

Tyler and Shelby shared a kiss on stage; everyone in the audience was clipping and cheering. It was Shelby’s turn to sing and she was in Tyler’s arms well she sang.  
(Shelby)  
Yo tenia una esperanza (I had a hope)  
En el fondo de mi alma (In the bottom of my soul)  
Que UN dia Te quedaras (One day you stay you)  
Tu conmigo (You with me)

(Tyler)  
Y aun guardaba una ilusion (And even he kept an illusion)  
Que alimentaba el corazon (That feed the heart)  
Mi corazon que hoy tiene que verte (My heart that today has to see)  
Como solo amigo (As one friend)  
(Tyler and Shelby)  
Y aunque vivi enamorada (And though I lived in love)  
Y totalmente equivocada (And totally wrong)  
No me importa (I do not care)  
Porque esto si fuera amor (Because this if love)  
Por mi parte (For me)  
Lo mas lindo (Cutest)  
El mas grande amor (The greatest love)  
Y aunque siempre lo renuncies( And though you always give up)  
Para mi( For me)  
Fue lo mas bello( It was the most beautiful)

Tyler and Shelby looked into each other’s eyes.  
Fue lo mas bello (It was the most beautiful)

Everyone in the audience was clipping and cheering. Shelby and Tyler got off the stage and shared another kiss off stage.

“I though you didn’t want to sing with me.” Shelby said.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to sing with you Shelby.” Tyler said.

“What made you change your mind, Tyler?” Shelby asked.

“After you sang with Riley, I heard how well you sang and I wanted to surprise you well you sang be yourself.” Tyler said will smiling off his blush.

They kissed each other again.

“Now it’s time of Riley and Chase turn to sing a song called Quizas, Quizas, Quizas by Andrea Bocelli.

(Chase)

Siempre que Te pregunto (When I ask)  
que cuando como y donde (when how and where)  
tu siempre me respondes (you always answer me)  
quizás quizás quizás (perhaps perhaps perhaps)

(Riley)  
y así pasan los días (and so the days pass)  
y yo desesperando (and I despaired)  
y tu tu contestando (and your your answering)  
quizás quizás quizás (perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
(Chase and Riley)  
estas perdiendo el tiempo (you are losing your time)  
pensando pensando (thinking thinking)  
por lo que mas tu quieras (so you want most)  
asta cuando asta cuando (antler horn when when)  
y así pasan los días (and so the days pass)  
y yo desesperando (and I despaired)  
y tu tu contestando (and you’re your answering)  
quizás quizás quizás(perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
  
y así pasan los días(and so the days pass)  
y yo desesperando(and I despaired)  
y tu tu contestando(and you’re your answering)  
quizás quizás quizás(perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
  
Siempre que te pregunto(Whenever I ask)  
que cuando como y donde(when how and where)  
tu siempre me respondes(you always answer me)  
quizás quizás quizás(perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
  
estas perdiendo el tiempo(you are losing your time)  
pensando pensando(thinking thinking)  
por lo que mas tu quieras(so you want most)  
asta cuando asta cuando(antler horn when when)  
estas perdiendo el tiempo(you are losing your time)  
pensando pensando(thinking thinking)  
por lo que mas tu quieras(so you want most)  
asta cuando asta cuando(antler horn when when)  
y así pasan los días(and so the days pass)  
y yo desesperando(and I despaired)  
y tu tu contestando(and you’re your answering)  
quizás quizás quizás(perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
quizás quizás quizás(perhaps perhaps perhaps)  
quiiiizás quiiiiiiiiiiizáaaaas(quiiiizás quiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaas)  
quiiiiiiiizáaaas(quiiiiiiiizáaaas)                                                                                       

After the applause Chase and Riley hold hands as they bowed and went off stage.

“You guys sounded great together.” Shelby said to her best friend and Chase.

“Thanks Shelby.” Riley said well hugging his best friend.

After that they all went home, Tyler take Shelby home and Chase take Riley home. The next morning Tyler wakes up with Shelby in his arms and they were both naked. Chase wake up with Riley in his arms and they were both naked as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen songs here is the list  
> 1\. Cuando Me Enamoro by Enrique Iglesias  
> https://youtu.be/4DO8GsIYfhQ  
> 2\. La Vida Es Un Carnaval by Celica Cruz  
> https://youtu.be/qX-0XBalRtA  
> 3\. No Me Queda Mas  
> https://youtu.be/OtWDqK7QzPA  
> 4\. Quizas, Quizas, Quizas by Andrea Bocelli  
> https://youtu.be/xYz5CiEy5bY


End file.
